Jinnai
Jinnai is a character in Final Fantasy Dimensions. He is a rogue ninja from the Fuga clan. Profile Story About a decade before the events of the game, Jinnai was the leader of the group of Fuga ninja responsible for the attack on Castle Burtgang and the assassination of the king. After several battles with Burtgang's soldiers, he meets Gawain in battle, which ends with Gawain injuring Jinnai's right arm to the point that it later has to be amputated. In the present day, the Warriors of Darkness briefly encounter Jinnai in a forest just outside of the village of the Fuga ninja. He has a brief battle with them, before warning them to stay away from the land and vanishing. The party discovers that Jinnai is considered a traitor to the Fuga clan, and join with Jinnai's brother Tobikage to hunt the traitor down. The party chases Jinnai through the nearby mountains, but become increasingly confused and suspicious about Jinnai's status as a traitor. When Jinnai is cornered at the Fuga's training tower, the party sides with Jinnai instead, and defends him from Tobikage, forcing him to retreat temporarily. Jinnai reveals that the attack on Burtgang was an order from the leader of the clan, relayed to him by Tobikage. He was made to believe that Burtgang was preparing to go to war, and that the attack was to prevent any further bloodshed. When he returned from the battle, Jinnai learned that the Fuga had been working with the Avalonian Empire, and that the attack was unprovoked, done only to eliminate a potential threat. Upon learning this, Jinnai defected, and had been on the run ever since that day. Joining with the Warriors of Darkness, Jinnai is chased up the Fuga tower by Tobikage, and is made to fight him several times as they ascend. On the roof of the tower, Tobikage and Jinnai fight. The battle ends with Tobikage's death. Shortly afterward, the Elder of the Fuga clan attacks the party. Jinnai and the Warriors discover that the Elder is under the command of a Mind Parasite, which has been controlling his actions for years. After the party frees the Elder from the control of the parasite, Cocytus of the Ice appears and freezes Jinnai in a mass of ice. The Warriors of Darkness escape Cocytus with help from The Mask, but Jinnai is presumed dead. Near the end of the game, when Matoya is struggling against the Forces of Nil, Jinnai suddenly appears to aid her in battle, revealing that he survived Cocytus's attack, if only because Matoya saved him. He fights alongside Matoya and his former enemy Gawain to defeat the Forces of Nil. He also appears, alongside Gawain, in spirit in order to aid the party in fighting Chaos Elgo. Gameplay |style="width:50%;vertical-align:top"| Stat Growth |} Abilities Jinnai is a guest, he represents the ninja. His passive ability is one-handed that lets him increase the power of the weapon he has equipped. He can also use the throw command, it is possible to throw different kinds of shuriken and weapons. He has a dense variety of ninjutsu: *Flame *Flood *Blitz *Heal Pill *Noxious Gas *Flash *Tremor *Gale *Smoke Bomb *Stunner *Restorative Pill *Image Boss Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Jinnai appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. His card is of the wind element. Gallery Jinnai Art2.jpg|Jinnai fighting Gawain. Category:Final Fantasy Dimensions Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Guest Characters